reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Tomahawk Mastery
'Tomahawk Mastery Challenges' *Rank 1: Purchase from general store at Manzanita Post. *Rank 2: Kill one enemy with a thrown tomahawk, one with a tomahawk melee, and one while on horseback. *Rank 3: Kill a bird with a tomahawk without using Dead-Eye. **Rank 3: Kill an Undead Bat with a tomahawk (Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare Disc only) *Rank 4: Kill five enemies in a row with the tomahawk without missing. *Rank 5: Clear a gang hideout using only the tomahawk. **Rank 5: Save a town using only the tomahawk (Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare Disc only) Completing the Tomahawk Mastery Challenges gives you a Trophy/Achievement, and it causes you to gain tomahawks when you open chests in properties you own. 'Tips & Tricks' Rank 3 *Clearing a gang hideout will cause vultures to spawn. They fly in a circular motion and are easier to hit. *An easy (probably the easiest) way to get rank 3 is to enter deadeye, put an "x''"'' on a bird, and exit dead eye as soon as marston throws the tomahawk. If done correctly, it will not count as a dead eye kill since the actual kill was not made in dead eye, thus earning you the rank. *In some areas, like the Great Plains, many birds will fly away when you appear. These are perfect opportunities to catch a low flying bird. Rank 4 *The Tomahawk can also just be used to hit the undead in rank 4. Rank 5 *The easiest Gang Hideout to get this done at is Pike's Basin. The enemies in the Basin are pretty much stationary and you will only get rushed by 2 to 3 enemies at a time. This is the perfect place to set up an ambush and then collect your reward. *Go through the Tesoro Azul hideout. Take out the first outlaw at the gate, then take out the two that will rush out soon after using Dead Eye. Everyone else will stay inside if done correctly. Rush in and find some cover. Yes, they are using cover but you have plenty of cover as well. Just wait for them to pop their heads up and take them out. With this hideout, you can obtain rank 4 and 5 easily. *You can equip the Treasure Hunter Outfit and simply walk through the Gaptooth Breach gang hideout without killing anybody (at least occasionally, the player may encounter hostiles near the exit of the cave after acquiring the treasure). This will count as only using the Tomahawk and you should complete the challenge'.' *You can throw your Tomahawk at explosive crates (causing them to explode) and still sucessfully complete the challenge. This can be especially useful in Undead Nightmare's Cochinay as you can kill many zombies using very few Tomahawks. *In Undead Nightmare, a you can use Death to help kill the undead while using dead eye to kill the undead with tomahawks, aslong as you dont use a gun this should work. Even if you run out of tomahawks just ride into the undead using Death to finish off the rest. You could also kill all the undead with Death and kill the last undead with a tomahawk. Achievements/Trophies Category:Challenges Category:Single Player Category:Undead Nightmare